Lilith Clay (New Earth)
Despite the request of Speedy, Kid Eternity did not allow her to stay among the living. A statue of Lilith is in the Memorial of the Titans Tower in San Francisco. During the Blackest Night, Lilith was reanimated as a member of the Black Lantern Corps and attacked the Titans. However, she and her fellow Black Lanterns were inadvertently destroyed by Dawn Granger, who bore the "white light of creation". | Powers = * : At the start of her career, Lilith was a mildly powerful precog, able to predict future events with limited degrees of accuracy. * : Lilith's telepathic abilities developed later in life and evolved from her inherent precognitive powers. * : Lilith had the ability to instantly teleport from one location to another through force of will. Visually, this ability produced a bizarre swirling affect around her physical person. Teleportation was not part of Lilith's original abilities, and the means by which she acquired this power is unknown. | Abilities = * * : Lilith held psychic "templates" of the members of the Titans within her mind, granting her continuous access to their memories and psyches. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Whenever Lilith used her telepathy on another person, she absorbed a portion of that individual's psyche. An imprint of those she encountered was left within her, slowly turning her into a psychic reflection of the individual. When others looked upon Lilith's face, they often saw one of these psychic reflections rather than her real face. This is what caused Lilith to begin obscuring her features when she took on the guise of Omen.Teen Titans (Volume 2) #16 | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * On the rare occasions Lilith was forced into a physical altercation, she used basic Judo moves and nerve-strikes taught to her by Dick Grayson. * Lilith once developed the ability to project intense waves of heat. It is believed that this ability may have had some connection to Lilith's ties with the space angel Azrael. * Lilith's history is long, confusing, and the 'Titans Tower' website does a very good job of explaining it all. For example: ** Just before the Crisis, Lilith's birth mother was revealed as Thia, the Titaness of the Sun. She spent a brief amount of time on Mount Olympus as a Goddess, before the Crisis negated her new found origin... and gave it to Donna Troy. ** Post-Crisis, Lilith actually found her birth mother – she's the one who 'unlocked' the rest of Lilith's powers. This woman told Lilith that her father was Loren Jupiter, and then made Lilith promise not to tell a soul who she was. This information was never revealed, even after Lilith's death. ** Lilith was a member of or affiliated with each incarnation of the Titans, if only temporarily in some cases. ** It is suspected, but not confirmed, that Lilith remembered the world as it was Pre-Crisis and Pre-Zero Hour. | Wikipedia = Lilith (DC Comics) | Recommended = | Links = * Lilith Clay article at Titanstower.com * Lilith Clay (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}